IRIS Season 1 Episode 11
Plot Summary Just as Choi Seung-hee is about to take off Kim Hyun-jun's mask, Kim Seon Hwa arrives and knocks her out. Outside the NSS, Jin Sa-woo and his team blow the doors open. Kim Hyun-suk receives a notice about it on his computer. Kang Do-chul gives the order to move out. As she gets ready to leave, Baek Kyung-hwa activates a bomb. Seon Hwa drags Hyun-jun out of the IT room. Hyun-jun finally regains consciousness. He gets up and tries to find Seung-hee. Seon Hwa stops him. The North Koreans arrive as Sa-woo and his team storm the building and find the hostages. A team member informs Sa-woo that there is a bomb in the control room. Sa-woo gives the order to evacuate the building. Hyun-jun and the North Koreans disguise themselves as SWAT members and exit the building during the chaos. Sa-woo runs around the building trying to find Seung-hee. He receives a message that the bomb has been deactivated. Sa-woo eventually finds Seung-hee, still unconscious, in the IT room and calls for medical assistance. The NSS begins repairing everything that was damaged. Park Sang Hyun and Baek San discuss the situation privately. Baek San is called to the Blue House to debrief the President. He explains to President Jo Myeong-Ho that the detonation device that was stolen could possibly be used in building a nuclear bomb. Jung Hyung-joon listens in. Park Cheol-young calls Do-chul. Do-chul informs him that he will need more men for the next step in the mission. Cheol-young orders him to stand by. Hyun-jun takes a walk over to Seung-hee's apartment. As Seung-hee recovers in the hospital, Sa-woo makes a call to Baek San asking why he was chosen. Baek San explains that he may have chosen Sa-woo, but in the end, it was Sa-woo who agreed. As soon as Sa-woo returns to work, Sang Hyun informs him that the object stolen was a detonation device for a bomb. Baek San makes finding the people who broke in to the NSS priority one. Back at the Blue House, Hyung-joon tests the President by asking what was stolen from the NSS. Myeong-ho doesn't feel it is the best time to tell him. After leaving his office, Hyun-joon makes a mysterious call, informing someone that the President is the only person who knows about the bomb. Meanwhile, Cheol-young goes over the security of the meeting place with Manager Hwang. Even with all of the tight security, Cheol-young claims that he is still not convinced in the safety of his people. Back at the hideout, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa speak privately. He explains that the reason for his revenge, from the beginning, was Seung-hee's death. Now that he knows she's alive, he doesn't know what to do. He gives Seon Hwa the file that he stole from NSS to see if she can crack it. Seon Hwa loads the file into a computer and discovers that the file contains information on every major event that IRIS took part in as well as information on Hyun-jun's parents. Seon Hwa informs Hyun-jun that the file stated that they had been nuclear scientists who were involved in nuclear arms development and that Baek San had caused their "fatal" car crash in order to kill them. Baek San was also the one that placed Hyun-jun in the orphanage and had kept and eye on him ever since. Now fully recovered, Seung-hee returns to the NSS and begins to obsess over the mysterious masked man that she had cornered. She goes down to see Oh Hyun-kyu and asks about the skeletal scan that he did a while back and asks if he truly believes that it was Hyun-jun. Hyun-kyu believes it was. Seung-hee asks Yang Jung In to double check the information that she got about Hyun-jun's "death" from Hungary. Park Joong Kwon hacks the hotel security cameras so that Cheol-young can leave unnoticed. He makes his way to the terrorists' hideout. During a staff meeting, Hyun-kyu informs the NSS that they weren't able to get identification off of the dead terrorists, but he was able to test the dust on their clothes and found that there were traces of asbestos in it. An uncommon asbestos called Actinolite. They begin searching for places where that certain chemical has been used. Jung In pulls Seung-hee aside and informs her that her theory about Hyun-jun may be true after all. Hungary Intelligence claimed that they had never sent such information to the NSS. Cheol-young meets with Hyun-jun and states that he now trusts him and will keep his promise in helping him with his revenge. Hyun-jun asks about what they stole from NSS, but all Cheol-young tells him something is about to happen in the middle of Seoul, very soon. At the NSS, Sa-woo and Baek San discuss the possibility of the nuclear bomb. To Sa-woo's surprise, Baek San decides to let it happen. At that moment, Seung-hee enters Baek San's office and informs him that Hyun-jun is alive. Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa arrive at Hyun-jun's orphanage. As they head inside, they are shot at in a drive by. Concerned, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa rush inside and find the priest dead. Hyun-jun notices a bible nearby with a picture of a mysterious man in it with Hyun-jun when he was a kid. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * ???? as Manager Hwang * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk * Jo Ji-hwan as North Korean Agent Guest Starring * Woo Sang-jun as Priest (Dies) * Oh Eun-Chan as Kim Hyun-jun (Child) * Kim Kap-su as Yoo Jung Hoon (Pictured)